Once upon a December (Anastasia forever)
by Luana Ivanova Braginskaya
Summary: Russia Petrograd, 1917. The Bolsheviks took up arms to overthrow the Romanov Dynasty of power; July 18, 1918, Tsar with his family and four servants are taken to the basement of Ipatiev where they were held, 2:00 a.m. the Tsar and his family were shot. December 2014, Ivan Braginski discovers a girl with a strong resemblance to the Duchess Anastasia
1. The birth of the Duchess

I'll tell you a little story, but first allow to introduce myself, many know me so many nicknames, those who know about my existence often have me a certain fear or respect, you can call me Ivan ... Over time I have experienced many emotions, mainly sadness, I have seen millions of people born, grow and die, that's the cycle of life.

Still, despite having many peers with the same condition I've always been alone, my bosses often do not treat me well at all, my mission is to support my country safe, obey my superiors ... and then I have seen die, hundreds of them, thank you not become attached to them and that if he did suffer even more.

Although ... I remember a sweet girl-blue eyes which I took great affection his name was Anastasia, born 18 June in 1901, I think I know who that many did not know was that Nicholas II, my chief at the time, was disappointed with his birth, reason? the wanted a man to whom leave the throne when he died. Well that day the Tsar walked restlessly through the garden, I just looked at him waiting for an answer.

\- How can you say that? - I claimed-without a son ... God only gave women

It's a blessing instead would go to see my daughter instead of complaining estarme

\- All the fault of Alejandra 'Sometimes it was something stubborn, preferred to blame others before' 'dirty hands'' looked at the horizon back to me!.

I entered the palace and walked the long corridors to reach the bedroom where Alejandra was, I played before going after that one of the employees received me.

Sir Russia

\- I can see her?

It said moving aside my income allows, in bed with Zarina was small duchess remained asleep in the arms of his mother.

Ivan, I'm glad you came-expressed Alejandra to see me, she and I were very close, when she was alone or had problems I knew I could count on my support and my presence as much as his loyal servant and best friend, in fact, I was the first to learn of your pregnancy.

\- How's the girl?

-healthy, Want to hold her?

I nodded excited, she handed me the baby and I gently took her in my arms, his skin was very white and could distinguish some freckles on her cheeks, her red hair shining with sunlight that streamed through the curtains, He was slowly opening her eyes revealing a blue tone in their corneas.

Hello small-la greet, knew he could understand-I am Russian, but you can call me Ivan-it smiled at me, so I interpret that as a yes.

-Looks like Anastasia likes you

\- Anastasia?

She nodded-Anastasia ...

If that is the will of the Empress ... welcome to the family HRH Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Románov- I said then kneel before her.

Hello, I hope you liked the chapter, whenever a souvenir from Russia will also will indicate the things that I will not understand the asterisk (*) and give me your definition if something is missing or not rinse well please let me know

* * *

 **Hello, I hope you liked the chapter, whenever a souvenir from Russia will also will indicate the things that do not understand the put with an asterisk (*) and give me your definition if something is missing or not rinse well please let me know.**


	2. The Girl in the Café and the memory

Anastasia Romanov grew up in a family that gave him love and affection all the time until February 1917 ... but that's another story to tell you then, now we meet Anna, who is she? may be wondering, well it is a very important in the history person, used to work in a cafe when he was not in class, in his spare time liked to do theater and met an August afternoon, as most of the times Moscow evening was cold, walked around the place aimlessly when a delicious aroma of bread took me out of my thoughts and decided to enter the place, I sat at the first table I could find and waited attendent.

Good afternoon-a girl said, handing me the letter of the menu. I took it and started reading

I'd like to order coffee and chocolate cake ...- said the letter by return I looked for a moment, those eyes, hair, skin ...- Anastasia ...

\- Excuse me?

-... -sorry-I looked away, I could swear it was her confused with someone else -The

... I see-and I thought we already knew said, pointing to the small plaque that hung on his jersey, his name was very parecido- And you are?

-Ru ...

\- Ru?

I was silent for a moment, the law said that civilians could not know of the existence of nations so I decided to use my other name-Ivan ... Ivan Braginski

Much like Ivan, immediately I said bring your order and then retire, the looked again, I even had that reddish hair that characterized my little _*** Nastia.**_

When rumors began to spread that the children of the Romanovs had survived the hope returned to me again to all wanted to hug, play and tell stories that both liked

 _FLASHBACK_

\- Russia, Russia! let's play-said Tatiana surprise coming to me from behind, it was a sunny day, they loved the sunny days, we were in the garden had asked me a favor and take care of them and I accepted gladly, adored my little Anastasia

All right, what do you want to play?

\- Hide and Seek appearing cried Maria Anastasia, those two were inseparable

All right, but I warn you that I'm good at this-I said covering my eyes and start counting-One, two, three ...- when I got to ten the searched throughout the garden- I found you! I said to see Olga hidden behind a tree

-Trampa, That's cheating cried fun

I went to the great hall where without much effort found the hiding place of Mary, I approached carefully and taking advantage of this laughed under aseché

-You're the second

\- How did you find me? This is a good hiding

Your laughter gave you away little duchess-pouted and ran into the garden

Now ... Where they are Tatiana and Anastasia? -seguí Looking, I went up to the room where the girls could see Tatiana under the bed-Hmmm ... I wonder where can be hidden Tatiana? ... Perhaps in the closet! I opened the doors of this and there was nothing, I decided to play-No, this is not ... maybe under the bed! 'I looked out and saw her, but she tried to flee quickly catch

That bad you-me-Let me go grumbled Russia

'I'm Russian, I am ... The Tickle Monster!' I began to tickle her until her stomach hurt from laughing so hard. Now tell the tickle monster is where Anastasia

-Whaa ... Lol lol not enough! Hahaha

'I'll do it if you tell me where is

-Jajajaja, Right is right, I'll tell lol, I saw her enter the kitchen

Tatiana I placed on the floor and like her sisters ran off, went straight to the kitchen, she knew very well hide

I wonder, Where will my little

 _ **** shuvíbzik**_ _...?_

I heard a noise in the drawer where utensils were kept, to open a beautiful blue eyes looked at me

Hehe, Ivan ...

I found you little devil, now get out of there

Anna hurried out, her dress was covered in dust as well as some parts of your skin

\- What would Alejandra if you go in that state?

\- No please do not tell-begged him pulling me he took the leading position

\- Hmmm ... In exchange for what? Asked curious

-of ...- She looked around, then he smiled with his toothless smile -chocolates

\- Chocolates? And where would the Grand Duchess chocolates?

\- He hides where

 _ **Margaretta *****_

\- Let's see ... How many chocolates?

\- Three-he said, pointing with his fingers the number

\- I Four

\- Five

-Six

\- Six is much

\- Six or no deal

Anastasia nodded, took a chair and tried to open a drawer in the cupboard, when he did not reached him I went to her and took her by the waist and lifting it far remained hidden chocolates, went down, she had a big box in hands .

I hate it be petite-complained-When I grow up I want to be as tall as you Ivan

\- Hey Olga shouted from the entrance of the kitchen with her sisters  
-Nosotras Also want chocolates

\- Well well I said taking the box-Come, just enough for all you do not say anything to Margaretta

 _All girls drew an imaginary closing their mouths, I opened the box and handed out two to each, that was one of the evenings I miss most next to the Duchess ..._

* * *

 *** 'Nastia ' and 'shvíbzik' the latter the Russian word for ' Elf' or ' devil ' . One of the nicknames that put him Anastasia  
** Margaretta Eagar, the governess of the four Grand Duchesses**


	3. Memories of Anastasia

I do not know how much time had passed since then, looking at the place I was alone with the simple company Ana.

\- Are you still here asked smiling as she wiped the tables of the place What did you think the coffee?

\- Quickly Huh took the rate and drank, had cooled by this waiting, Ana laughed as he watched the scene-I-was delicious

Well ...- he withdrew the dishes-but he has not tested or a bite of ...

It could save, I will take it

Ana nodded, took the cake and went to a door at the bottom to return minutes later with a small bag. I thanked him and go to retire

Come back soon-said goodbye with a smile, a strange feeling invaded my chest, not knowing what to do or say nodded and then take the doorknob and exit.

Cold weather October through the streets of Moscow, children engaged in play with each other while their mothers were engaged in shopping or simply talked. It did not take long to get to my home, to enter the bag I put the cake on the table pear after the answering address.

"Brother came to find this morning, where are you? I found a dress that I would be beautiful at our wedding, and then you hear this message call me ... "

Well, Natalya scares me when it's that kind of thing, I do not know how to tell you my feelings for her are fraternal.

"Hahaha! Hey Russia will be a meeting to discuss the issue on the situation in Iraq on Thursday, you better damn communist attend ... "

"Communist" felt an unpleasant sensation each time the United States called me that. Sit on my favorite couch and I dedicated myself to see that picture, smile Olga, Tatiana's beautiful face, fine features of Mary, including three great Alexei brave little and left that most ... girl laughing eyes, the smallest of the Tsar, Anastasia ...

"Anna" that my name became determined not to leave her mind, that girl intrigued me and surprised his striking resemblance to the Duchess. It was after ten o'clock, I looked at my watch every second thinking about it and in that awful day, if only I had known control myself maybe I could have done ... I closed my eyes, remembering those words, when both vowed to meet again, no matter how much time elapse ...

I remember those times when I was forced to interview the impostors posing as Anastasia and Alexei, knew that his words were not true but a small part of me, deep inside, I wanted to believe, knowing that both were good.

\- So?

That boy has nothing of Tsarevich Alexei * Pierre exclaimed as he closed his briefcase

\- But why not? He has said many things that are true

'It is not, I assure Your Highness

Olga Alexandrovna snorted something annoyed and then leave the place

But Pierre, that guy ...

He was a gentleman Russia-impostor took his briefcase and headed for the exit-not be fooled, you more than anyone should know, after all, who better than the same Russia to find out the truth?

I let out a sigh and then get up and address the shelf of books that had just meters from four ** OTMAA, I took a thick notebook to open could see the yellow leaves covered with dust that had been accumulated through the years, not many know, but Anastasia kept a diary, I used to write everything that happened in your environment, before leaving her I presented it so I could always remember to read it, but never dared me to do it, it was a very painful memory, but now ... I opened the first page, it was a small picture of the whole family ... including me, smiled, turned it over to read his notes.

 _August 22, 1911_

 _Olga goes from one side to another in a lousy mood, my mom is looking everywhere for my massage, I have to Aching Back! Wait, I thought I heard something ..._

 _August 22, 1911, (night)_

 _My back hurts, I do not like those massages, also hurt my feet ... Olga has finished fight with Mom, Alexei had a relapse again, I'm very worried about him, so I do not like to see my brother, is I cried but later became Ivan conciliarme, is very sweet and kind, do not know because Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania lords fear him ... I brought me a surprise Chocolates! Ivan definitely knows how to comfort you._

I quickly closed the notebook to place it back on the shelf, did not know whether to keep reading because I started to feel my wet cheeks, my stomach sounded indicating that I was hungry, I went to the table to take the bag containing the cake and unpacking within this a little note with chocolate frosting had the '' Ivan 'phrase' written on it.

 _5317823226_

 _That's my number, I would have coffee with you sometime. Call me to agree one day Yes?_

 _Ana_

* * *

 *** Pierre Gilliard (May 16, 1879 to May 30, 1962) was a teacher who worked as the five children of the Czar from hasta.A request of Grand Duchess Olga Alexandrovna of Russia, he investigated the case of Anna Anderson. After etrevistarse with her, he concluded that it was an impostor and later became one of its most energetic opponents.**

 **OTMA *** Olga, Tatiana, Maria, Anastasia and Alexei used to sign his letters with your initials**


End file.
